1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to mechanical shutters, and particularly, to a camera module using the mechanical shutter.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical mechanical shutter includes a motor, a driving shaft, and a spring. It is, however, difficult to achieve reduction in the size of such mechanical shutters.
Therefore, what is needed is a mechanical shutter that can overcome the described limitations, and the camera module using the mechanical shutter.